Protecting My Love
by DarkMoon2222
Summary: It's the last year of Hogwarts. Love will be tested and Protected. It will have to face the law, friends, even some family. But it's worth it if it's true love.Hermione OOC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMMER***** i OWN NOTHING,BUT THE PLOT. J. OWNS EVERYTHING ELSE! THANKS TO lexxy279 FOR BETAING THIS STORY**

* * *

Hermione headed downstairs at 12 Grimmauld Place and into the library to study some more before they left for school. Once done reading she pulled out some parchment and started on her essay.

She got about a third done when two hands covered her eyes. She let out a scream then and heard laughing behind her.

She knew that laugh, always loved to hear it whenever she could. It was Remus, her mate. Moving her essay, she turned to face him, smiling.

"Is that a Marauder's thing?" Hermione asked him as he came around to sit next to her.

"Is what a Marauder's thing?" Remus asked her back.

"Walking quietly", she replied.

"Yeah it is, even though Harry was meant to do it." He said

"Figures as much" Hermione said moving to straddle his hips.

Remus pulled her even closer and kisses her gently on the lips. Hermione moaned at the contact of his lips on hers. She deepened the kiss and he grabbed her waist and pulled her as close ashe could, meanwhile threading his fingers through her hair, gently tugging on it so that her head would fall back, giving him easier access to kiss her throat. She grinded her hips into him and made him moan. He started kissing down her neck as Ronald and Lavender walked into the library.

"Ewww Hermione, get a room already, not everyone wants to see make out with an old man" Ronald said looking at her with disgust.

They broke apart, breathing hard.

"Oh please Ronald, you and Lavender can suck face anytime,anywhere, and in front of anyone. So get off my back, if I want to kiss my boyfriend in the library, I will. It's not like you normally come in here anyways, no one really does beside me, Remus, Sirius and Harry, so back off. I'm also tired of the age comments about Remus, he is more of a man than you will ever be. Your 17, so grow the fuck up and stay out of my love life, if I wanted your opinion of us I would have asked for it,." Hermione yelled at him and started to leave.

"Whatever Hermione, at least he isn't an old worn out werewolf who has a bookworm for a girlfriend." Lavender said back to her since Ronald was shocked she told him off.

"Really Lavender, please, if you think 30 minutes is long than you go ahead and think that. When you can go for 5 hours with out you having to tell him what to do, then talk to me, he might then be starting to becom a man, maybe." Hermione said as she gathered up her Charm's book and essay, and left.

"Just because of time-tuner made you 17, it doesn't give you the right to say that to Lavender or me, no matter what you think" Ronald said.

"News flash Ronald, this is Sirius, Remus, Harry and my house. We have been nice enough to let the order use it as Headquarters. I can speak to anyone, in any fashion, that I like, in my own house, so if I want to talk like that to the little Slytherin wanna be slut, I will. I can pretty much guarantee that everyone else would agree with me" As she left the room, she heard Molly give Ronald a few stern words also.

_Serves him right for thinking he could get away with it_, she thought to herself and headed for her bedroom to lay down for a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMMER***** i OWN NOTHING,BUT THE PLOT. J. OWNS EVERYTHING ELSE! THANKS TO lexxy279 FOR BETAING THIS STORY**

* * *

Draco heard the heated exchange from his perch in the living room downstairs. He headed upstairs to his room, which he shared with Harry and on his way he saw Hermione laying on her bed. He quietly walked over to her and began to massage her shoulders, helping her relax, and nodded to Remus, who had walked into the room, carrying her a cup of steaming green tea

"That feels really good Draco" Hermione said relaxing at his touch.

"How did you know it was me?" Draco replied.

"I knew it was you because your touch is lighter then Harry's or Remus's" She said sitting up

facing him.

"Thank you love, between you and my brother, I am definitely more relaxed" Hermione said. She smiled as she took the tea out of her mates hand.

"Your welcome sweetheart, you need to be relaxed. Don't let him get to you, it's not good for your body to be stressed at the moment for what your doing." Draco said

" I know but its hard sometimes to just let it go. Oh my you sound like your Father when you said that. " Hermione said laughing at Draco.

"I know, I learned from the best" Draco said laughing back. It was true, he had grown close to her, and he would protect her like she was his sister

"Well I'm going to find my seeker before we have to leave. Can't wait until we don't have to hide anymore." Draco said, kissing her forehead.

"Soon, I hope for you guys. At least you can be yourselves here, and your family knows about you. So all you have to do is focus on yourselves for when the time comes" Hermione said smiling at him.

"That's true, I'm grateful you guys don't care about us being together. Same for my family" Draco said as he reached the door. He smiled at the couple before heading out to find Harry.

After Hermione finished her tea and Remus had worked out the major knots in her lower back, they headed downstairs to the living room. She doubled checked her trunk for school, making sure she had everything. They would be leaving in a couple of hours or so. Once she finished, they sat on the sofa. Remus wrapped his arms around her.

" I wish Dumbledore would have asked you back as the Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher 't get me wrong, I love Tonks as our teacher but you would be better because then I could see my mate everyday, and some nights" Hermione said laying her head on his chest.

" I know Sweetheart, I know" Remus ran his fingers through her hair till she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAMMER***** i OWN NOTHING,BUT THE PLOT. J. OWNS EVERYTHING ELSE! THANKS TO lexxy279 FOR BETAING THIS STORY. Sorry it took so long for me to post again. Had some family issues going on but I'm back in the process of ch 4. Hope to have it out review and let me know what you think.  
**

* * *

They kissed and just held each other. They knew they didn't have much time left together, both of them hated separating, but couldn't stop it.

"Make sure you go and see Draco, Then Madame Pomfrey and on your first break, go and see Madame Pomfrey" Remus said, kissing her forehead and running his fingers through her hair again, helping her relax.

" I will, my Love" She said snuggling into Remus's chest, enjoying her hair being played with his fingers going through her hair.

Remus eased Hermione to where she was laying down on the sofa, and he was leaning over her.

"Okay my dear, who knows what surprises may not be far away" He said, pulling out a ring.

"Remus, what are you doin-" She started to say but was cut off.

"Hermione, you know I love you with everything I am. You make me the happiest man on the planet. You accepted me for who I am and what I. You have never judged me or my crazy friends. Will you marry me?" Remus asked, placing the 1/2ct Diamond with 1/4ct and Garnets circling it set on a white gold band on her finger.

"YES! Remus I will marry you. I love you so much. You have made me that most happiest woman in the world right now! I will always accept you no matter who you are or what you are. That is who I am." Hermione screamed, kissing him.

As they kissed everyone came running into the living room to see what was going on. Everyone was told there was no screaming in the house because of the war going on, so when Hermione screamed it made everyone's alarms go off.

" Hermione what is the panic about?" Molly asked worried, and confused, as to why they are were kissing if something is wrong.

"Oh my god. I totally forgot about the not screaming Molly. But Remus asked me to marry and and my head went out the window for a moment. I didn't mean to scare you" Hermione said, hugging Molly to calm her down.

"Marriage? Marriage? Really" Molly asked not really understanding her.

"Yes Molly, marriage" Hermione said, showing the ring.

" Oh my sweet dear its beautiful, I'm so happy for you both. We need some happiness in this darkness. You will let me help?" Molly asked with tears in her eyes

"Of course Molly. My parents can't be here right now and you're like a second mom to me" Hermione said hugging Molly.

"I'm so happy for you guys, but Remus, if you hurt her, I will kill you" Harry said hugging Hermione, then Remus.

" I understand and would never hurt her Harry" Remus said, hugging him back.

"Same for me Remus. Hurt my sister and your dead" Draco said, hugging them.

"Thanks boys" Hermione said hugging them back, knowing that the threats were coming as soon as he asked her to marry him.

"Congrats guys" Ginny said

"Thanks Gin" Hermione said

"It's about time you old wolf" Sirius said

"Thanks, you old dog., your next " Remus said hugging him.

"Ha we'll see" Sirius said laughing leaving the room.

"Wow George, looks like our Hermione is growing up on us" Fred said smiling at Hermione and Remus.

" Fred I think your right, and with her marrying Remus, the old boy here, you know what that means?" George said grinning evilly

"BACHELORS PARTY!" the twins yelled .

"Marauder's Style" Sirius said sneaking up on them, making them jump high as a kite, whilst everyone else laughed at Fred and George being caught off guard.

" Well everyone, we leave in 10 minutes. Bring down your trunks so we can Portkey to the Station." Molly said. Everyone headed to grab their trunks ready to leave, but Hermione, as her trunk was already there.

"Everyone was happy about us getting married. I noticed that some people didnt come, even though you yelled" Remus said wrapping his arms around her.

" I know, but that doesn't mean he doesn't know. Remember he is the Twin's brother." Hermione said.

"True my dear, but lets not worry about him right now." Remus said

"Your right. We are both so happy, let's stay that way" Hermione said smiling. Although she was smiling and thinking about how happy she was, she couldn't help but worry about Ron's reaction to finding out she was getting married to Remus. Finding out they were dating was bad enough. What would happen when he would out she was marring him? She didn't even want to know, but she was soon to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAMMER***** i OWN NOTHING,BUT THE PLOT. J.K Rowlings OWNS EVERYTHING ELSE! THANKS TO lexxy279 FOR BETAING THIS STORY. Sorry it took so long for me to post again. Had some family issues going on but I'm back in the process of ch 5. Hope to have it out review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Everyone congratulated them well, almost everyone. Ron was the only who didn't, He hated the fact she was going to marry the werewolf. He thought it was discussating. He had denied the relationship he had with Hermione because she wouldn't give him what he wanted. She said something about "finding her Mate" whatever that meant. Than he got with Lavender to make her jealous but that backfired on him. She found her "Mate" in that old werewolf. He was mad at himself and at her, But he had to think of a way to get rid of the old man.

They back upstairs to retrieve their trunks for the last few months of school. Harry for one was happy about school ending, once it was over he could finally fully move in with Sirius, now that he was free of all chargers against him thanks to Hermione.

Hermione couldn't stop looking at her ring. Everything she saw it a smile would come across her face. She wanted to be married now. But knew they wouldn't until she finished school at least.

" Thanks Love" Hermione said as Remus levitated her trunk down for her.

" Your Welcome Sweetheart" Remus said sending the trunk down with the others and wrapping his arms around her again and kissing her neck were it makes her turn to goo.

"Remus, we don't have time. Molly said 10 mins." Hermione said trying to fight the sensation he was causing. Knowing it wasn't doing much.

Turning her in his arms and pinning her against the wall.

" I don't need that long and I know that by the way you are smelling and wiggling neither will you" He said in a much deeper voice.

"Moony Please we must hurry if you want me before I have to leave" Hermione said rubbing against him .

Remus growled deep in his chest , he reached under her dress and ripped her underwear off. Hermione undid his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers. Once he was free He hooked his arm under one of her legs opening her up for him.

" Sorry Mate but this will be hard and fast" Moony said slamming into her.

Hermione had to bit his shoulder to stop the scream from everyone hearing.

" God Moony I think if I wasn't pregnant now I would be after this" She said laughing/moaning while clawing at his back.

He slammed into her a few more times and then reached down to pinch her clit pushing her over the edge and him following.

He held her up as she regained her footing. "You okay ?" Remus asked finally fully back in control of Moony.

"Yeah I am. Moony wanted a little bit of fun before I left hun?" Hermione asked with a smile while casting a cleansing charm.

"I guess so" Remus said

"TIME TO GO KIDS"

They held hands as they headed down stairs to say goodbye to everyone else. Hermione hugged the Twins, Severus even though he would be at the school he would be different then the Severus she liked. Sirius, Arthur and finally Remus. She saved Remus for last.

" I love you soo much and will write every chance I get." she said hugging him

"I love you too my love" Remus said kissing her gentlely on the lips/ Hermione deepened the kiss not caring for once that they were infornt of people. Once they ended Harry hugged Remus bye and they all grabbed the portkey and port keyed to the Platform.

Harry told Hermione to go and find a compartment for them, She was lucky and found an empty one. Which meant maybe Draco could join them maybe. Once Harry had their trunks aboard he joined her. Helped her get settled and made her take a nap. During her nap she heard Draco and Harry talking about the new year. What it was going to be like. She too wondered, Who was taking over for DADA? What crazy adventures would they take this year? Would she be able to help in her condition? She had more questions then answers this year , and that scared her. Something actually scared Hermione Granger.


End file.
